


The Locker Room

by Anestshia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Porn, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is caught masturbating in the locker room by the last person he ever wanted to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locker Room

Kagami thought he was alone, the sound of his heavy breathing and quick movements of his hand over his engorged cock the only sounds in the locker room. His own libido was starting to drive him insane. He'd always liked basketball, yes, but it had never made him hard before. But it wasn't always this way... he could practice and play games just fine but when he was there, that annoyingly arrogant and cocky man, whenever he was there, he was left like this after the game. 

Aomine Daiki was going to be the death of him. 

It had only happened once. It had started with angry words and near violence after a tied game. He'd never had to deal with being so infuriated and attracted to the same person before. Of course, he'd never though Aomine might think the same way. A couple of missed punches and their fight somehow leading into an empty locker room had left the two of them alone. How they'd gone from spitting in each other's faces to kissing, he wasn't sure but he hadn't been able to forget how it felt to fucked raw against a cold locker since. 

“Fuck...” Now he even had trouble getting himself off without something in his ass. Kagami had never really thought about his sexuality. He'd been so focused on basketball and becoming the best that he'd never had the time to explore things like that beyond getting himself off whenever a problem arose. But now, he was pretty damned sure he was gay. If not gay, he definitely had a penchant for bastards with dark skin and superiority complexes. 

In a quick, practiced movement he had his shorts pushed down further and his fingers slicked with spit, his hand sliding around behind himself as he continued the almost desperate strokes of his nearly painfully hard cock. He couldn't help his shaky moan when he pressed two fingers inside his body, already stretched from his 'activities' that morning. He would have been fine if their coach hadn't thought it was a genius idea to set up a practice match between their teams. He'd had to deal with being on the court with Aomine for an entire game, most of which was them bumping heads one on one to try to win the game. 

His own moan covered the sound of footsteps, an almost angry grumble escaping him. It wasn't enough, he was right on the edge but the memory of that one time with the man he was supposed to hate was leaving his body craving more. His eyes flew open when he felt another finger slip into his body, though this one was certainly not his own, a deep, dark voice speaking into his ear moments later. 

“Looks like you need a little help there.” 

“Fucking bastard.” Kagami barely got the words out past his moan, his own fingers slipping out of his body when the man behind him pushed another of his own in. Of course Aomine would find him like this, he should have made sure the man had left before he started anything. But he was already clenching down around his fingers, another moan ripped from his throat when he felt teasing touches against his prostate, his cock pulsing in his hand. 

The redhead couldn't help licking his lips as he looked back, the basketball shorts that the other man was wearing doing nothing to conceal his own erection. They really were a lot alike and he wasn't sure whether he was happy or mad about that. He debated for about two seconds before shoving him back, grinning at the look the movement caused on Aomine's face. “Since this is your fault, you're going to help me cum.” 

“Am I now?” Aomine asked, making a soft sound when he was suddenly shoved to the ground and his basketball shorts were yanked down far enough to reveal his own straining length. He licked his lips, grinning before looking up. “Heh, did I turn you in a cock slut, then?” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Kagami grumbled as he kicked his own shorts to the side, straddling the other man's waist. One of his hands fisted in the man's short blue hair, the other reaching between their bodies to position him, starting to push back when Aomine's hands came up, holding his hips so he couldn't move. “What the hell are you doing?” 

“Just be a little responsible, won't you?” Aomine let go with one hand, reaching for his dropped bag, fishing a small bottle out of the side pocket. “I like sex as much as any other guy and I’m sure as hell not going to turn you down but I’m not going to destroy your ass either.” He said, holding up the bottle then, shaking it a little. “It'll be a hell of a lot more comfortable for both of us if we use this.” 

Kagami was a little annoyed that Aomine was the one who had remembered something like that. He'd been hard for too long if he was forgetting things like lube. Spit might be good enough for a finger but he knew anything bigger than that hurt without it. “Just give me that.” He said, his eyebrows furrowing when the other man just pulled the bottle back, spilling some over his own fingers before letting him have it. He barely had time to pour the slick substance into his palm before he felt Aomine's long fingers slipping inside of him again, a lingering moan escaping his throat. There was no denying he was good with his hands but that wasn't what he wanted inside!

He only gave himself a couple more seconds of distraction before he reached down, clumsily spreading lube over the other man's erection before pushing his hand away, though his body clenched up as soon as he lost the pleasurable stimulation. “Good enough?” He didn't wait for an answer though, shifting minutely before sitting back quite suddenly, the sensation of suddenly being filled taking his breath away. “Shit, yes...” That was what he needed, his body clenching up as his length jerked, precum drooling out of the tip and falling onto Aomine's shirt. 

“Don't go cumming when we just got started, asshole.” Aomine's own voice was a little breathless as he slid his hand down, squeezing hard around Kagami's red tipped erection. “Are you just going to sit there?” 

“Fuck you.” Kagami responded, his hands clenching in the other man's shirt before he rose up again, a long, low moan echoing through the room when he dropped down again. He couldn't help grinding down a little, making himself shake from how good it felt to have Aomine that deep. He was finding he liked this position better than being trapped against a locker. He had more freedom and fuck, he could get that cock deeper. 

Half a dozen shaky movements later, he'd given in to the urge to kiss, able to feel Aomine's tongue tangling with his own and he moved his hips quickly, forcing himself down over the man's amazingly hard cock. He was already so close to cumming from his solo ministrations earlier that the hand squeezing his cock almost painfully was becoming more and more annoying. He pulled back from the kiss, biting down hard enough on Aomine's bottom lip to draw blood. “Just let me cum already, bastard.” 

“Not ready yet.” Was Aomine's simple response before he claimed Kagami's lips again, returning the favor of the bite before kissing him with blood stained lips. 

Kagami grumbled in frustration, his nails digging into Aomine's biceps as he continued to move, taking him deep inside his body over and over again. His breathing was a series of quick pants by the time they parted from the kiss, another moan echoing through the room when he felt sharp teeth dig into his neck, leaving a mark that would be clearly obvious... and he couldn't bring himself to give a damn. It felt good, that was all that mattered. 

He was lost when Aomine started moving his hips in time with his own, small shouts escaping him each time the other man thrust up as he was pushed down, forcing his length just that little further into his body and hitting his prostate every damned time. “Fuck! Let me cum!” He'd expected another refusal, his eyes widening when the man actually moved to let him. Suddenly, instead of uncomfortable pressure around his cock, Aomine was stroking him hard and fast. It took a couple seconds for the overwhelming pleasure to hit him and, by then, his body was forcefully expelling the cum that had been pent up for far too long. He muffled his scream by biting the other man's shoulder hard enough to leave holes in his jersey, his entire body jerking as stream after stream of cum shot over their stomach and chest, seeping into the shirts they still wore. 

The feeling of Aomine cumming inside his body nearly made him whimper, the sound cut off as he pulled back from where he'd bitten, panting hard and barely able to hold himself up. “Fuck..” His throat felt like sandpaper and his muscles felt like jelly. He'd never been able to make himself cum so hard and he knew that meant he was fucked, figuratively and literally. God, why did he have to crave someone that pissed him off so damned badly? It took a lot more effort than should have been necessary for him to push himself up and off of Aomine, a soft groan escaping him as he collapsed on the ground beside him, shivering from the feeling of cum dripping out of his body. “Could have at least pulled out, bastard.” 

“Doesn't feel as good that way.” Aomine responded, sounding almost like he was going to fall asleep. “Your tight ass is much better.” 

“Just shut up.” Kagami responded, the haze of lust dissipating as he looked over at Aomine, the look of contentment on his face pissing him off. “God, I hate you.” 

“Sure you do.” Aomine responded, cocky grin back in place as he turned to look at Kagami. 

“I do.” Kagami winced as he sat up, wrinkling his nose when the new position caused more cum to spill out of him. It was hot right after, not so much now. He just looked down at Aomine then, shaking his head. “It's not you I want, it's your body.” He hated Aomine, but he loved his body. 

At least that was the lie he told himself.


End file.
